


First Fuck

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, anon prompted, ficadayinmay, gallavich in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: Could you do what was going through Ian and Mickey's heads when they first had sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up only doing mickey's thoughts. I wanted to do Ian's but I just couldn't figure out how to place it. I honestly don't know what was going through their minds so I just winged it. I don't know.

He felt a nudge on his back taking him out of his deep sleep.

"What the fuck?" He says turning over. 

"I want the gun Mickey," He hears the voice say. 

 _Is that fucking Ian?_ "Gallagher?"

"The gun!"

_Are you fucking kidding me? Fucking asshole coming in here like he owns the goddamn place. I could probably tear him apart with one blow._

Mickey leans over near his drawer pretending to look for the gun. Ian leans over just as Mickey planned. He grabs the boy and throws him on the bed, smashing his hand into the wall so he’d drop the crowbar he had. Mickey climbs on top of him and puts him in a choke hold, thinking he has him but Ian surprises him and throws him down. He tries grabbing a hold of Ian again but Ian pushes him back  _Shit that fucker is strong._

But Ian had made the mistake of going back to get the crowbar. 

 _Fucking dumbass. I got him now._ Mickey thinks.

He grabs Ian on his bed and flips him over, taking a hold of the crowbar in his hand. 

 _Shit he’s got a nice face._ Mickey thinks.  _What? Shut the fuck up. I don’t like his fucking…what the fuck am I thinking. Maybe he does have a nice face but that doesn’t mean I”m not going to bash it in. Wait… fuck no. This is a fucking awful time to be getting a hard on right now. But shitttt Gallagher looks damn good. Can I even trust him though? Is he gonna talk if he knows? Fuck it. That asshole isn’t gonna say shit. If he tells I’ll tell._

Mickey drops the crowbar trying to somehow give Ian some sort of hint that A) he knew Ian likes dick and B) He is definitely down to having that dick shoved in his ass. He eyes the redhead. Ian knows he is now unarmed. If he pushed Mickey away and just left Mickey would know, but…Ian wasn’t pushing.  He saw Ian quickly glance towards his crotch and back at him. Somehow confirming everything.

"Yeah." Mickey says as he pulls off his shirt. Ian pulls him away only to take off his own clothes. Mickey undresses before him and hurriedly helps Ian take his layers off.


End file.
